Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob SquarePants's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning starfish. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward Tentacles are his neighbors. Description and Biography SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but SpongeBob and Patrick have no idea they are being annoying to Squidward. Patrick first appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He disappears very often in Krusty Krab episodes, but he does get a job there in other episodes. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. He is very loving also and he admires Jeffrey the Jellyfish. In the episode, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favorite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Kevin The Sea Cucumber. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode, Band Geeks, he plays the drums, in the Campfire Song Song in the episode, The Camping Episode, Patrick had drums for a brief time, until he destroyed them in the end. In Lights, Cameras, Pants! Patrick plays the drum and sometimes uses his head to play the drums. However in the TV Movie: Atlantis Squarepantis, Patrick is more interested in alternative music. After failing or graduating community college, he has no job now because he did not go to a good school to graduate and become a great man. He often does not have enough money, and then in the episode: Pat No Pay, hence the title, Patrick cannot pay back for his Krusty Krab meal because he does not have any money. Patrick Star has also had his identity and ID licenses shown in the episode: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III and Driven to Tears. Patrick is known to cause many troubles, and usually makes the main problem of the episode he appears in. Patrick Star is also pink, much to SpongeBob's fun teasing in the episode: The Fry Cook Games. He somewhat attended Community College (This is funny because right now he is currently the age of 10 stated in one of the episodes of Spongebob, he was considered 8 and Spongebob 7), which probably means that he will never be good-educated and have a great job as a great person. His parents are known to kick him out and get rid of him. Patrick has also been emotional as his parents' getting rid of him to make him think he is an orphan and believe that SpongeBob's parents are his parents in the episode Driven To Tears. Patrick's main reason to build his own rock home was because his parents kicked him out. Somewhat, he still was very happy and never went back to his parents' house again. Patrick has been sent to jail many times before. He went to prison and became a prisoner in these episodes: Life of Crime, SpongeBob Meets the Strangler, Good Ol' Whatshisname, and The Inmates of Summer. Patrick is also pink, but has darker pink freckles and jellydots around his body. He is also shown to be able to move the jellydots around his body. In Season #1, due to an unsteady animation process in this season, his eyebrows are M's and this last occurred in the episode: Hooky. Patrick has Zs for his eyebrows starting in the episode: Your Shoe's Untied. Patrick is also shown to develop a love of rocks. He usually lives in a rock, had a rock for a pet, uses rocks to make Valentine's Day gifts, eats rocks, uses rocks as tools, and most likely relaxes flat and enjoys sun ray catching while sitting on a rock flat. He is also very strong and can move his rock, although he did not in: Life of Crime. Patrick Star is also wearing green pants with purple flowers. Patrick as a young schoolboy Patrick Star usually is so much beloved to SpongeBob he mistakens SpongeBob's family for his own family. In the episode: The Sponge Who Could Fly, he believed that SpongeBob's Grandpa is his, and Grandpa SquarePants became angry at Patrick for making him appear in his own dream-cloud and hits him with a stick. In the episode: Driven to Tears, Patrick is never able to know, no matter how many numerous times told from SpongeBob's parents that they are not his parents. This made Patrick think he was an orphan. Patrick Star also has Arachnophobia, or the phobia of spiders, revealed in the episodes: Home Sweet Pineapple, and The Pink Purloiner. Patrick enjoys eating a lot. He likes Chili, as seen in the episode Doing Time. He likes ice cream, Jellyfish Jelly sandwiches, Krabby Patties, chocolate bars, Peanut Butter and Peanut Butter Tacos in Picture Day, cheese from the hooks, peanut butter, pickles, Astronaut-Dried Food marshmallows, sandwiches, turkey, hot dogs, smoked sausages, roast chicken, beef, pizza and many other random junk foods. Antagonistic Side Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, magnanimous, and generally detached, Patrick has frequently acted cold, knowledgeable, often selfish, even sociopathic side at times. In the episode Sailor Mouth, He, along with SpongeBob, use bad language (due to him and SpongeBob not knowing what it meant). In the episode I'm with Stupid, SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. However, Patrick takes the act too far, to the point where he actually begins to believe that SpongeBob is that stupid. All the teasing and embarrassment from Patrick and his supposed "parents" eventually proves too much for SpongeBob, who runs away screaming and crashes through the wall of his house. After SpongeBob fails to produce a gift for Patrick on Valentine's Day (which was in reality due to scallops attacking and stalling Sandy's chocolate balloon, which was his intended gift), he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning) and goes on a violent rampage throughout the carnival, eventually cornering everyone (including SpongeBob and all the innocent bystanders) at the end of the boardwalk, seemingly with the intention of killing them. Once Sandy shows up and Patrick realizes that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In the episode "Nature Pants", when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick fails to do his fair share of work in taking care of the baby scallop, claiming that he is too tired from work. Each night, he promises to assume responsibility for the baby the following night, but repeatedly fails to do so, even when SpongeBob shows him the obscene amount of diapers he has to change. When SpongeBob finds out that "work" consists of Patrick watching TV under his rock and eating junk food, he is furious. In the episode "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, suspecting that Mrs. Puff was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterward, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and when SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, Patrick is arrested for littering and sentenced to prison time (which would never happen in real life). However, SpongeBob confesses to the "crime" and takes Patrick's place in jail. The two friends reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", he uses a hundred dollar bill that he found in SpongeBob's dropped wallet to enter a contest. Fully acknowledging that the money belonged to his friend but taking it anyway. In the episode "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of what harm it brings to others, to the point of out and outright stealing. After weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, Patrick goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward starts a revolt against Patrick among the townspeople, and Patrick begins planning to kill (or so it seems) Squidward in order to show his power, even scaring SpongeBob away at this point. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of him, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In the episode "Yours, Mine, and Mine", Patrick shows a much more selfish nature than normal. He refuses to share a toy SpongeBob technically bought. He had been hungry but had no money, so SpongeBob bought him a meal to share, but Patrick ate all of it. He then complained he didn't get a toy so Mr. Krabs quickly makes one. SpongeBob loves it but Patrick, despite seconds before hording the meal all to himself actually tells off SpongeBob and says that they had been sharing the meal so he wants a turn with the toy, his idea of sharing apparently being that SpongeBob pays and he gets. He keeps it all night and the next day refuses to share even for a split second. SpongeBob and Patrick continue to fight over the toy and Patrick ends up eating it saying if it can't only be his then no one can have it. Mr. Krabs tells them he made a lot of the toys because they were so successful, and Patrick buys a couple toys...with SpongeBob's money. When SpongeBob complains about this Patrick replies, "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Patrick tries to eat the ice cream cone that SpongeBob believes is Squidward. Even after SpongeBob reveals this Patrick's only response is to eat it faster citing that the squid turned ice cream tasted good. Education Very little is known of Patrick's education, however, it is mentioned in the episode "The Bully" that Patrick attended college with Flats the Flounder. In lesser education, Patrick attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School in the episodes, "New Student Starfish" and "Driven to Tears". However, this was only because he was lonely and wanted to be with SpongeBob. Patrick is actually quite talented in driving a boatmobile, as shown in "Driven to Tears" and in "Boating School", Patrick had the knowledge to help Spongebob with most of his boating test, implying that Patrick may have unknowingly had boating lessons previously. In "Sing a Song of Patrick", Patrick mentions his gym teacher. Intelligence In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" and "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost", Patrick is shown to be able to administer C.P.R. throughout the series, Patrick has had brief and random moments of knowledge on several occasions, which are often meant to be intentionally out of character for him. For example, in "Squidtastic Voyage", when they are trapped inside of Squidward's body, Patrick suggests capturing the CO2 in the ballast tanks, referring the engine, and riding the shockwave out. When Sandy says that they will go through with his plan, Patrick, forgetting what he had just said, asks, "What plan?" In "Frankendoodle", Patrick accurately criticizes SpongeBob's crude drawing of a jellyfish, implying an aptitude for art, and in "Patty Caper", he creates an abstract and surprisingly lifelike sketch of Squidward, further supporting this. In the episode "Chimps Ahoy", Patrick was able to invent a portal to a parallel universe. This was his most knowledgeable side yet, although SpongeBob said it was just a mirror. Based on this information, he may have taken art, medical, and/or physics, this may show hints that Patrick has autism, though this isn't fact. Appearance Patrick is a very chubby starfish, therefore he also has a pointy cone-shaped cranium (he was known as pinhead Larry by SpongeBob in the episode [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Survival_of_the_Idiots Survival of the Idiots]). He also has dots all over his pink skin. His dress code is to wear light green pants with purple flowers, he also hardly ever wears a shirt. He doesn't have a nose, except for the episodes [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Bikini_Bottom Battle of Bikini Bottom], and [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/No_Nose_Knows No Nose Knows]. Most episodes confirm he doesn't have a natural nose, but he does in "Battle of Bikini Bottom." He also one time took off one of the dots on his pink skin and put it where his nose should be. In the first season of the show, Patrick's design differed. His body was a darker tint of pink, his mouth extended out further, his eyebrows were thin and shaped like 3s instead of Zs, his shorts were lighter in color, he was chubbier and he was shorter. Episode Appearances: List of Patrick Star's Appearances. Also, Patrick sometimes appears to have a bucktooth in his upper gumline right in the middle (starting in Season 3), usually when he does something dumb, which is almost in every episode he appears. In No Nose Knows, he is also pictured with big ears on the sides of his head. Patrick also had 3s for brows in one of the season two episode, namely, Big Pink Loser.At some point in his life he had a barnacle the size of an extra-large Krabby Patty on his forehead and he and SpongeBob SquarePants called a hypnotist and hypnotized the barnacle to think it was a pelican and it flew south for the winter,they never saw the barnacle again mentioned in Barnacle Face. Category:Characters Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Military Category:Weapons